


"List doktora"

by MrocznyPanicz



Series: I am Sherlocked [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 08:36:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9226955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrocznyPanicz/pseuds/MrocznyPanicz
Summary: Wyznanie doktora. Co chce przekazać Detektywowi?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Krótki tekst, napisany pod wpływem wielu opowiadań na temat tego paringu.  
> Miłego czytania.

Patrzysz na mnie co dnia, ale czy dostrzegasz? Jestem z Tobą od długiego czasu. Baker Street 221B to nasz dom. Detektyw i jego doktor. To tylko przyjaźń? Częste dotknięcia, kuksańce. Przypadkowe? Wiem, że jest dla Ciebie ważny. Twoje zachowanie.. Kolejny eksperyment czy coś więcej? Znów czuję się głupszy. Czasem chciałbym, umieć tak dedukować jak Ty. To by ułatwiło sprawę. Wiem jednak jedno bez tej umiejętności. Mianowicie: Sherlocku, nie jestem gejem, ale kocham Cię.

John Hamish Watson


End file.
